Code Miraculous
by magi06rose
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the sole protector of Paris known Chat Noir. All seemed peaceful when Hawkmoth stopped sending akumas 6 months ago until new, unknown creatures arrive. More so, 3 new masked figures try to kick Chat Noir out? What will Adrien and Plagg do? What happened to Hawkmoth and Ladybug? - "Who's Ladybug?
1. A New Day

Magi here. I hope you all enjoy this one. For this story it may be confusing at first, but it'll all make sense as the story progresses.

Honestly, I have no idea when the next update for this will be. I just want to see how well this chapter goes, so reviews, faves, follows will be help out!

Any questions pm me anytime! If you want to help out or any ideas also pm me! I do plan to make this as canon to the Miraculous universe as possible.

Last note - the time period takes place in between season 4 and Code Lyoko Evolution for the Lyoko Universe (of course it branches off the canon storyline), and (atm) months after the discovery of Volpina and the miraculous book (I say atm because I also want to include the bee miraculous user if possible, and 6 months or so past the aftermath of the Volpina episode is the earliest possible start of this story).

Enjoy!

* * *

Paris at night stood calm and bright, though a lone figure watched the sleeping city from a far away distance. You couldn't see what they looked like, however, because of their big hooded cloak that covered their entire figure as a gust of wind swept by from behind.

They stood there until 2 more mysterious figures approach the scene, standing on opposite sides of them. One hid their face, but a stream of white hair strands fell down out of the cloak on their left side. Another didn't use a hood since half of their face was covered by a dark grey shield from their black streamlined helmet with neon orange highlights.

The trio waited and talked amongst each other as they watched the city. Eventually 2 of the mysterious figures jumped down while the other flew behind them. They went deep into the darkness, hiding from the city lights and the eyes of black and purple butterflies that float high above the night sky. On the butterflies glowed a strange red eye-like symbol on its wings...

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Request Sent]

.

.

.

.

[Processing...]

* * *

Chapter 1: [A New Day]

The bell starts to ring, warning the students within Collège Françoise Dupont that classes were about to begin. Amongst the students that still linger around the school steps was a boy of blonde hair who was walking up to his destination until he sees a boy in blue with a red cap at the top.

"Hey Adrien! Morning!"

"Morning to you too Nino."

As Adrien caught up to his seatmate and best friend Nino they walked the rest of the way to Madame Bustier's class. Even after a year and a half since his father, aka the famous designer of Paris Gabriel Agreste, let him attend public school, Adrien still felt himself as the luckiest boy in all of Paris. There was never a moment for him to feel like a normal boy with all the photoshoots, tutors, sports and music lessons his dad forced him to do especially after his mom disappeared from their lives. Luckily, that all changed after a series of events even if it met disobeying his father from time to time, and now Adrien and Nino were coming in close to their last year of middle school.

 _-snap-_

" **Ah**!" Adrien held his head with one hand and he clutched tightly onto his bag strap.

"Woah, are you ok their pal?!" Nino attended to Adrien as soon as his friend got down to his knees, though the said boy dismissed him with a slight wave.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Nino. My head just felt weird all of a sudden, but it's gone now. I swear."

"You sure? You're really sweating there… Did something happen to you recently?"

"Hmm… not that I can think of. Just the same old shoots, fencing and school things." Plus that Adrien thought in his head, referring to the one secret he kept from anyone but the figure inside his bag. Nino helped Adrien get up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders while slowly walking to the door leading to their classroom.

"Alright, if you say so man. Seriously though, only you can say stuff like that as normal." As they parted, chuckling from Nino's words, they greeted their classmates until placing right into their assigned seats.

"Remember, I'm there for you dude. You just say the word and 'POOF!' I'm there." Nino motions his hands from his words, making Adrien laugh. Before he could reply, a new figure walks up to their desk and leans toward the middle.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?"

"Ah, morning Alya" Nino replied. He looks at the wavy haired girl, about to answer her when he noticed something. "Woah! You look like you haven't slept at all last night! Ok what got you all excited: more digging into our feline superhero? Did you finally found out what's underneath the mask?" Nino eyed Alya, not noticing the slight worry Adrien showed from the last question until Alya groaned.

"Ugh, I wish. I just forgot to do some work for literature, but I actually got big and exciting news for us! Ahem, Alya with the scoop here says that this class will have not just one, but 2 new students for the rest of the school year." Alya stood up right as she held up 2 fingers right at the surprised boys in front of her.

"No way, 2?! How? Do we know them?" Nino asked.

"Well, probably not anyone like model boy here or Chloe hopefully, if you know what I mean (the boys nod at this). I heard about it when I saw Madame Bustier heading to the headmaster's office. Teachers barely go there, so I 'kinda' went and took a 'quick peek' there."

"A quick peek huh?" Alya glared at Nino from his remark, though the boy laughed it off. "Haha- just kidding Alya. It's all good; actually, more than good. We'll finally have more excitement in this small class, and some new friends to boot."

Small? Adrien thought. He turned around to see what he remembered as the entire class. From their spot in the same desk as last year, Adrien looked at the other side to see Chloe, Sabrina, Nathanael and Lila, with Chloe and Sabrina again at the adjacent desk. Adrien then turned behind him to see Max, Juleka and Rose, but the desk behind him and Nino empty.

Weird. Was it always this small? Before Adrien could recollect his thoughts, Madame Bustier entered the room.

"Oh, that's my cue. Guess you'll know it when you see it. See ya'll at lunch." With that, Alya left to her seat next to Lila behind Chloe while Nino and Adrien shot a quick 'bye' at their friend before their teacher spoke.

"Morning class. Before we get started on today's lesson, we will be having two new students in our class from Germany." A rush of excited whispers fills the room for a moment until their teacher calms them. Adrien looked at Alya for a moment, who noticed him and winked back. "Alright settle down class. Let's not get too hasty here. They didn't get much rest from their trip and they're shy, so let's give them a nice warm welcome ok?"

The rooms quiets down but not much when Madame Bustier walked across the room, though Adrien didn't mind. He was equally as excited from his seat as everyone else in the room until Madame Bustier opens the door. When his new classmates came in, the first thing Adrien saw was that it was a boy and a girl. The boy had scruffy long brown hair with thin framed black glasses, and wore a grey over shirt with a dark green shirt that came with a hood, black cargo pants, black and white sneakers, and a black messenger bag.

Adrien thought the boy looked cool, but the girl truly caught Adrien's breath as he paid more attention to her appearance. She, unlike the boy, had dark blue hair that was down past her shoulders and had two pins with blue and green gems on the right side of her hair. Her outfit consisted of a loose short sleeved red blouse with an inverse white flower design on her bottom left. It was loosely tucked in her black short shorts that had pink ends, making it looked baggy as a result, and she also had on black leggings underneath her shorts plus red flats as she held onto her pink bag pack in her hand.

Adrien didn't notice he was staring at her until Nino elbowed him and gave a sly look that said 'You digging her out aren't ya bud?', making the boy turn away with his face blushed until another sharp pain, not as strong as the previous one, occurred.

 _-snap-_

Ah! Wha- What was that? Adrien thought. As he lifts his head to see the girl again, he sees her staring at him. He couldn't help but feel something run throughout his body as they looked at each other. That something… Something… familiar-

"Johannes Stern." The new boy spoke as he pushes his glasses up, breaking off Adrien's line of thought. "Just call me Jan. This is Lili" Jan says as he casually gestures the girl next to him. "Before any of you ask, yes we're siblings - step-siblings. That's all."

Lili slightly bows after Jan's greetings while the excited commotion from the class gradually turned louder. This was immediately silenced by Madame Bustier through a few signal claps.

"Thank you" she turns to Jan and Lili. "It's nice to meet you Jan, Lili. Welcome once again to College Dupont. Now for your seats… why don't you two sit at the desk there behind Adrien and Nino."

Nino waved as Jan and Lili walked up to sit behind them. Jan sat behind Nino, and just as Lili walked up the steps she looked at Adrien for a brief moment before sitting behind him. To be honest, it surprised Adrien at first while Chloe and Lila slowly seethed in anger at the side with Alya smiling, but as she left his curiosity turned into confusion. For the rest of the time till lunch, Adrien had only one thought wandering in his mind.

 ** _Who… is she..._**

* * *

Lunch time was almost here, but Madame Bustier decided let her class off a few minutes early. She thought it would be a good opportunity for the class to get to know their new classmates more. At the moment, everyone crowded around Lili and Jan while Adrien and Nino turned around with Alya sitting on their desk in the middle. Everyone had individually introduced themselves and are now in the midst of asking questions.

Rose \- "So Jan, Lili, you two just came from Germany right? What's it like there?"

Jan \- "It's ok."

Max \- "When did you both get here?"

Jan \- "A few days ago."

Nathaneal \- "H-how do you two like Paris so far?"

Jan \- "It's ok."

Alya \- "Do you need any help finding places?"

Jan \- "Not needed."

The air around the class slowly turns grim at Jan's answers; the boy in question, however, paid more attention on his phone rather than his classmates. Alya leans toward Nino and whispers in his ear.

"I don't think they intend on being friendly at all. Lili hasn't even talked the entire time."

"Who knows, Madame Bustier did say they were shy. Just give them some time, and maybe they'll loosen up." Nino whispers back. He then turned his attention back to the siblings, deciding to take a different approach. "So Jan, what do you like to do for fun?"

"None of your business" Jan hastily replied. Nino squirmed in his seat slightly in fear of the look Jan gave him, but mainly annoyance. As Adrien watches this, he decided to give it a try as well.

"I-It's ok if you don't want to share. T-Then, what about you Lili? Do you have anything you like to do?" Adrien asks, however the model was only met with silence from the girl in front of him. Lili simply continued to read her book, acting as if she wasn't part of the discussion. This ticked off Chloe in particular, who stood between Adrien and Lili's side of their desks. In response, she slammed her hand near the new girl for her attention, but this did not faze the new girl whatsoever.

"How dare you ignore Adrien's question! I don't know who you think you are, but you better answer Adrien, and give me and Adrien the respect we deserve or else-"

"Shut up. You're giving everyone a headache with that tone-deaf voice of yours." Jan says, cutting off Chloe. He puts away his phone and give the 'attention' Chloe wanted from them."Lili will talk when she wants to."

"Wh-What?!" Chloe grew angry by the minute and was about to fight back when Sabrina held her back from jumping onto their new classmate. Jan, unfazed by Chloe's actions, stood up and calmly collects his bag.

"Just so you know, and all of you better listen to this: leave me and Lili alone, and there will be no problems between us. None of you better think of doing something to Lili if I'm not around. I will know one way or another. Got it?" Jan glares everyone as he talks and everyone, even Chloe, steps back from the notion. He didn't even bother waiting for a response and started to leave.

"Let's go Lili." Lili gets up upon her brother's request and leaves with her stuff in tow, not bothering to look at Adrien or anyone else. They leave the room, creating a brief period of silence until Chloe screams.

"Told ya" Alya confirmed back to Nino. The boy himself was so annoyed, he turned back front and dropped his head like an anchor on his desk, not minding the pain it brought. Adrien also turned and looked back at the door briefly as Chloe spoke.

" **OOOOOOOHHHHH**! WHAT EXACTLY IS WITH THOSE SIBLINGS?!" Chloe was raging with fire, and more so as Juleka spoke.

"I think they were sorta cool."

"C-Cool?! Did you see they way he looked at us?" said Nathaneal.

"I can see why," Rose spoke, "although I agree with Juleka. Jan doesn't seem completely heartless. I mean, didn't you hear how protective he was on Lili? So cute~"

"Well, as 'cute' as it may be," said Max as he makes a dramatic pause while pushing his glasses up. "His attitude towards us is socially unacceptable. According to my calculations, it's likely possible that he falls under the 15.279% group of people who don't have friends and don't bother to make friends at all." Lila followed up on Max's words.

"Don't forget Lili," she said. "All she's done is follow Jan around and does what she wants. I do want to be friends with them (Well more than friends with Jan. Him or Adrien she thought), but if they refuse to be friends with us then there's no point. Doesn't mean I'll stop trying however (At least the sister is cute; she won't be a problem. I just got to be patient Lila also thought)."

"Well, good luck with that" said Alya to her seatmate before turning her attention to Adrien. "What do you think of them Adrien?"

"...hm?" Adrien finally took his eyes off the door and turned his attention to Alya, who sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Y-you… Nevermind. Just good luck to you too." She ended with a wink and headed off to the door. "Come on! Let's go eat already."

Adrien was still confused at the situation. He turned to Nino for clarification, but it looked like Nino chuckled before he gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Sometimes, Adrien couldn't believe he was friends with them, but he was nevertheless happy to know them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thank you for coming._

.

.

.

 _I just…_

.

.

.

.

 _...no matter what_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _...Thank you…_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Allies and Enemies

Chapter 2: [Allies and Enemies]

Aside from meeting his new classmates, Adrien's day went by well. He hanged out with Alya and Nino, he finished his homework with them in class, and he finished his photo shoots with no worries. The only thing left on his everyday to-do list was to patrol the city as Chat Noir.

Just as it had been over 2 years since his father let him attend a public school, it had been the same amount of time since he met his kwami Plagg through an old chinese box that had ended up in his room somehow (not that he minded, but it was still a mystery to him). Plagg was a cheese-loving, lazy, magical cat being and the 'guardian' of a silver ring, which was one of the stones known as a miraculous. With the miraculous and Plagg, it allowed Adrien to transform as Paris' greatest hero, Chat Noir, and he loved the freedom that came with it. No one could to tell him what to do, and he was free to act however he so pleases. Along with getting to know Plagg (though he hated his obsession with cheese), they were the reasons why he chose to help Plagg protect the ring getting stolen from Hawkmoth, a dangerous entity who appeared around the same time he became Chat Noir.

Day after day, Chat Noir sought out Hawkmoth's minions known as Akumas and protected the city. It was tough for Adrien, but it soon became a routine for him. However, it was until about 6 months ago when Hawkmoth stopped sending Akumas for some reason. Neither Plagg or Adrien knew why, but it didn't mean they would stop being Chat Noir. They agreed that until the day they stopped Hawkmoth themselves or they hear anything about him, they would keep watching the city in case of emergencies. Since then, they watched the city daily for any other kinds of crime fighting like thieves and gang fights; sometimes, though, Adrien wished an Akuma would appear once in awhile. It felt boring after a while of stopping petty fights, and it more recently became very lonesome… With a companion, he could finally tell someone all the puns he thought of out of boredom.

It was until today after Chat somersaulted in the air towards the Eiffel tower. He watched the slumbering city glow from the view in the tower, and it was always how he ended his patrols. He had no idea why he does it, but the view calms him. He stood in his spot for a few minutes until his heightened senses caught a scream in the distance. His fake cat ears flinched towards the sound and headed into the direction of the Seine River.

Chat Noir landed on a nearby building and scouted the situation, though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw his friends, Mylene and Ivan, surrounded by weird monsters with stubby mechanical legs, weird peanut shaped heads, and strange eye-like symbols.

"Oh my gosh! This can't be happening" Mylene whispers. "Someone save us please!"

"It's ok Mylene. I'll protect you" Ivan says as he holds Mylene closer to him.

The couple screamed louder when one of the monsters started shooting a beam from its eye, nearly hitting them by a few inches, and that became Chat Noir's signal to appear. He took a few steps back before running to the edge and leaped outward with his extendable staff in hand. He swung his staff forward, destroying one of the monsters in the process before swinging at two more monsters from both of his sides after landing.

"Chat Noir!" the couple yelled out in relief.

"Quickly, this way!" Chat Noir said, beckoning them to him.

Ivan and Mylene went past the opening Chat Noir made and followed after him to the chapel while the monsters follow behind them. They started shooting more beams at them, making Chat Noir stop and fend off the beams.

"Keep going" he said, ricocheting one beam after another. He got excited seeing a couple of his reflections hit some of the monsters, unfortunately his win was short lived when he heard another scream by Mylene. Chat turned to see Ivan and Mylene backed up on the cathedral by more weird monsters.

 _Darn it!_ Chat Noir cursed out in his head. _Where on earth did they come from?!_ He finished up the remaining monsters around him as he grabbed the nearest one to him threw it at some of the other monsters around his friends before he could attend to them. The monsters, however, quickly reformed their ranks and closed the opening the feline hero made just as he ran through it. Each monster started to glow red, and Chat Noir quickly moved to a defensive stance, determined to protect Ivan and Mylene as the couple held each other tight. The red glow menacingly grew and grew and grew; he prepared for the worst until a huge slam from above came down into one of the monsters in front of Chat Noir, disrupting the monsters' concentration.

"Wha-" Chat said as he shielded himself from the surprise attack. He slowly opened his eyes - the red glow slowly dissipating - and he found himself looking at a figure dressed in a black bodysuit like his own, except the lower body portion has extra cloth that made it look like a _hakama_ (1), the outfit consisted of neon orange strips at the sides, and they wore a matching black helmet.

 _Huh? How… Who is this person?_

"Go" said a rough masculine voice.

"What?" Chat asked, unsure if what he heard was correct. The stranger slightly turned to him and spoke once again.

"Go. Take them somewhere safe. Leave this to me." Chat hesitated, looking back for a moment at his friends but then he nodded.

"Right! Thank you, I'll be back."

The mask figure nodded until both of them had notice red growing all around them; another barrage of lasers was coming at them again. In that instance, Chat turned to Ivan and Mylene as he set his baton on the ground.

"Hurry! Hold on to it, and hold it tight!"

They held it under Chat's hand and held onto Chat at both sides. Chat extended his baton up into the air just before the first laser was about to hit them, and even then it was deflected by the sudden appearance of a bright orange sword with a black hilt in the stranger's hand.

"Not under my watch" he stated as they start their dance of red, black and orange. Chat looked down briefly as he kept going up, though all he could see was a blur of orange going all over the place. As he reached the roof, he helped settle Ivan and Mylene down.

"You'll be safe here. Stay put, I need to help him out."

"Thank you Chat Noir," Mylene says while Ivan nods next to her. "Good luck."

Chat casually salutes back before jumping down, using his cat-like reflexes to ease his descent. He prepared to fight, though the field was filled with broken machine parts and gears all over with the stranger calmly standing in front of him.

"Sorry. Thanks for your help back there."

"Don't thank me just yet. Something is still coming this way."

Sounds of clanking and stomps gradually become louder, and the two masked figures turn their attention to this noise at the bridge. In the middle stood two giant mechanic crustaceans with long, skinny mechanical limbs supporting its weight. Chat defensively bought his staff close to him, unsure of how to fight the new enemies.

"Uh, hey, so~ would you happen to know what are these… things?"

"Krabs" the stranger blantly replied.

"Crabs?! They do not like the ones I see in the aquarium, or I'm the one that needs to refresh my memory!"

"No, Krabs with a K." The swordsman gets into fighting stance; he leans back on his left foot with his right foot out and his sword lifted in both hands at about eye level. "Be careful with their legs. You wouldn't want to get hit by them. Take those out first."

"Ok! Anything else?"

"Yeah." The Krabs began to shoot their frontal lasers, but luckily the duo already caught on this and dodged them.

"They have lasers as well. About 3 of them."

"Tch! Why am I not surprised?!" Chat began to charge in with the swordsman right behind him, when he lept up and swung his staff forward to one of the weak joints of the Krab in front of him. He uses the force of his staff to leap himself forward again to the back of the enemy while the swordsman took the distraction to slash downwards and cut through the body to the other side. The first Krab exploded behind them as they come face to face with the second Krab.

It started shooting a barrage of lasers; Chat, however, had already predetermined this act as he twirls his staff to reflect the beams away while running to the Krab. When he was close enough, he stretched out his hand and yelled "CATACLYSM" to end it, but the Krab let out its underbelly laser.

"Whoa!" A laser almost shot Chat's face by a few inches, though Chat slid down to avoid it and stood back up at the other side.

Meanwhile, before Chat could make a comeback, the swordsman took the chance again and jumped up to the air before Chat and the Krab could anticipate it. He impaled his weapon right in the center of the eye as a few sparks flew out; the Krab made loud, whirling noises as if it was in pain from the sword.

"GO!" the swordsman yelled out. Right when he took out the sword and jumped backwards, Chat quickly ran through and Cataclysm-ed the Krab into oblivion. The battle ended with the second and final explosion of the krab as the feline hero turned back panting out of exhaustion. He took a moment before turning back to the swordsman and grinned at him

"Phew," Chat let out, "that was a close one, wasn't it?"

* * *

"Thank you again Chat Noir. Really!" Mylene says again moments after she and Ivan got down from the roof. Chat sheepishly looked at the couple as he slightly waved a hand at them.

"Again, no worries. I'm just glad both of you are safe. And if it wasn't for him-" Chat pointed back at the mysterious swordsman who looked at the bridge with remnants of the explosions. "-we wouldn't have made it so far."

Mylene and Ivan turned back to the other masked figure of the area; Ivan slowly approached him with Mylene right behind him.

"Umm… sir?" Ivan said. The swordsman turned around.

"Thank you for your help today." The swordsman nodded.

"You two should hurry back home. Your parents or guardians might be worried at the moment." The couple nodded and proceeded off to the side before Mylene stopped and turned back to the swordsman.

"Uh, before we go, may we know your name?" Chat noticed the swordsman took a quick breath before he turned to the bridge for a moment. He turned back to the couple and said, "Don't worry about. Just take it easy for now. Maybe some other day."

Mylene turned to Ivan; both of them were confused at his answer. Nevertheless, both of them smiled, and Mylene waved to him as she smiled before they left. Soon enough, it was Chat and the swordsman once again as Chat stretched his arms up in relief.

"I have to thank you as well. You were pretty good out there with your sword." Chat approached the swordsman. "Where is it by the way? I don't see anything of a sword on you" he asked, but was only met with silence from the person in front him, leaving Chat in an awkward situation.

 _Is he perhaps not a talker?_ Chat thought until-

"You-" the swordsman suddenly spoke. Chat's ears perked up by the surprised sound and bought his attention again to him. "Are you the only one protecting this city?"

"Eh- Ah y-yeah, that's right." Chat answered. "With all that has happened, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Chat stretched out his hand, the other on his hip, and smiled.

"I'm Chat Noir! Nice to meet you!" He waited for a handshake, but the swordsman only looked at him for a moment.

"I know who you are" he replied before he turned back to the bridge.

"I see..." Chat's hand flexed out of irritation and slowly took it back while taking a deep breath. He looked around just like the other masked figure. "Those things… You knew what they were right? What were they?"

"Those were initially... bugs, from a special and evil computer program that was locked away months ago."

"Bugs? And from… a computer program?"

"Yes, well, they're more like minions of the main source of the program. Both the Krabs and first ones you encountered - the Kankrelats. I know it's hard to believe, but that's the truth; although, I don't expect you to believe me anyways." Chat immediately grew more irritated by the minute through the stranger's words, but took another calm breath.

"Well, it does seem impossible to take something from a computer to reality, especially with those things, but I'm flexible. There's someone I'm looking for who does the same 'miracles' like that."

"Heh- miracles huh?" The swordsman turned back to him. "Let's get this straight: those monsters are not miracles."

"I didn't mean it when I said it like that." Chat's voice gradually grew louder with each work he spoke, but tried to keep it under control. "What I'm trying to assume about their sudden appearance, it's just similar to the same person who's been responsible with the chaos in this city until today. Are there any more of them?"

"Yeah. The ones you saw may be slow, but they are others like them except better. They also have the capacity to erase anything from existence with one hit of those lasers." Chat's eyes grew at the new information as beads of sweat slowly start to appear.

"What? All of them?"

"Every single damn minion of XANA, the program responsible of them." Chat let his head down; he couldn't handle all the information he was given, especially with the most recent one. _To erase anything from existence_ he said, and it continued on back and forth in his mind. He felt like he couldn't breathe, thinking of all the possibilities if he hadn't arrived on time. And that wasn't all...

"Also, regarding today" The swordsman spoke. "It may have just been out of the moment, but next time you see them just leave them to me."

"...What?" Chat blinked once, maybe even twice, at what the other person said.

"You couldn't deal with that Krab faster than you wanted it to be, despite how you could have killed even the first one sooner with that hand of yours. I also saw how you, and those people were backed up against the wall thanks to the Kankrelats. I was only there for that bit, but you probably thought those two could run away and never saw how they came out from the niches in between the buildings."

"I- Yes, I may have never expected that… but that was the first time they appeared since I became this city's hero. You can't just tell me to go just because you've dealt with them before! As if you can deal with them by yourself!"

"Hmph- that's none of your business, and I'm not just assuming that because of my own knowledge. Can you be certain you can do the job now knowing those things are willing to kill anything in sight? Has the one you've been searching for ever done something like that?" Chat's breath hitched and hesitated. He was right… It wasn't like with Hawkmoth or the Akumas he sent had ever destroy or kill something from Hawkmoth's orders - at least not directly. Furthermore, every single time he defeated them he-

…

He…

….

 _ **What happened?**_

Chat Noir shook his head.

"I… You're right." Chat let out with a sigh. "Hawkmoth has never done anything like that. Not himself, or the minions, the akumas he sent out. He only wanted, er... my powers."

"...I see. Then-"

"BUT I CAN'T STOP NOW!" Chat immediately yelled out. "There's still something I have to do! I still have to find and stop Hawkmoth. He's **the** reason why I'm doing this in the first place. I won't stop until I catch him - until I know this city that I love can be in peace once again. And if those things are in the way of that, then I will keep going."

"I can tell you now - XANA's minions are no way in league with this Hawkmoth fellow."

"That… That is something I don't know if I can believe in. If what you said is true, then there must have been a way this XANA and its minions came to life. Hawkmoth exactly has the power to make that true, or at least give someone that power."

"Still-"

"Then do you know how they came into Paris?! Do you know **exactly** how they turn from 0's and 1's to gears and actual mechanical mass?!" Silence filled the air around them, leaving Chat to assume that he was right.

"All the more reason for me to fight then. Against Hawkmoth, and now XANA." The swordsman, though, merely scoffed at the answer.

"Guess I should have done this then."

"Huh?" Chat instinctively let out. However, as he blinked, he immediately found himself in a precarious situation. The swordsman, who was a few feet away from him, was suddenly next to him with his blade drawn right at his neck, and just above his bell. Chat didn't know what to do in that moment, and was even scared to gulp down his anxiety, when the swordsman spoke.

"Leave XANA and whatever she has planned to me. Or I won't guarantee what will happen to you if you suddenly jump into the battle with me in it."

Chat stayed still for a few more moments; the swordsman believed he scared him enough to stop fighting XANA, until suddenly Chat grabbed the blade. The swordsman could see the cat pupils turn into slits as he turned to ferociously glared at him.

"I won't stop as long as this city needs me" Chat growled in a low deep voice. "And I'm prepared to even die if I'm able to save at least one other life. Even if it means fighting you if you dare harm **my** city."

The two continued to glare at each other; the tension grew as the ferocity of the cat and the bloodlust of the swordsman battle against each other. It was until the swordsman let go of his sword, Chat's focus broke when he felt the sword disappearing into the light in his hand.

"Hmph- Let's just see then how long those idealistic ideas of yours will last for what's to come in the future." He walked past Chat Noir, who only stood in his spot even as he spoke again.

"For future reference, you may call me Cyber. Give it up while you still have the chance." Cyber immediately disappeared when Chat turned to him. He let his head down to look at the hand he grabbed the blade. He saw a small amount of blood going across his palm, but nevertheless curled up his fists tighter than he could feel it, and yelled out loud a scream of rage and irritation.

* * *

Chat quickly left the scene he caused with his extendable staff. Just as he did, two figures, Cyber and a cloaked being, were watching him from afar. Cyber merely stood with their arms crossed while the other chuckled at their seat on the edge of the roof.

"Huhuhu- He certainly is an amusing one huh?"

"Hmph" Cyber scoffs. "He's naive - that's for sure."

"Aww~ Is someone cranky because their little threat didn't go well?" Cyber glared at his colleague as she laughed at his displeasure.

"Sorry Cyber. Still, you shouldn't have just left me like that. I wanted to meet him to - the young kitty hero."

"You could have just dropped in the middle of the fight. More so, you should have searched for the sources rather than watch us beat up XANA's minions."

"I did though." The cloaked figure stood up, and turned to Cyber. "I looked for you when you left, and when I arrived those crustaceans had already appeared. I checked a 30 ft. radius on all possible places around the area before they could enter the bridge, but I found nothing."

"...So it's instantaneous?"

"Possibly, considering those monsters were originally from the cyberspace. They don't need to worry about opening portals anywhere if they know the area well. The only thing they have to worry about is the time it takes to open up a portal to the real world rather than closing it."

"But that means we won't know until they open it huh?" His colleague nodded.

"Unfortunately, this time, we weren't fast enough."

"Tch!" Cyber paced around out of stress as he scratch the small bit of his neck that's visible. He stopped though when the other figure placed a hand his shoulder, guiding his attention to him. Seeing her up close, Cyber notes the stream of white hair where her bangs are and the tranquil smile on her face.

"Don't worry. This is only the beginning my friend. Soon, we'll get what we want... We're finally here, and this is where we'll make a difference."

Cyber nodded. They stared off into the distance of the sleeping city; Cyber put his hand over his colleague's hand that was still on his shoulder and squeezed it. She gently squeezed his shoulder back, giving the same amount of reassurance he gave her.

"By the way, concerning him-" Cyber starts.

"Him?"

"You know what I mean Nova. Don't involve him into this." Nova took off her hand and casually walked away from him.

"Hmm? I don't know who you're talking about?"

"NOVA!" She began to laugh at his growing vexation.

"Huhuhu- Yes yes, I know Cy! I know… just as much as you do." Nova let out a small sigh before turning her attention back to Cyber. "I don't think you helped with that though. You know, from a while ago."

"Hmph-" Cyber looked at the direction Chat took off in. "That's why he's naive, and stupid."

"And stupid… He obviously beat you in battle of reason. Furthermore, no one would just push your blade back like that though, or even answer to your threats without wetting themselves." Nova could tell Cyber questioned that last bit even with the helmet. "Huhuhu- you can be a bit scary when you act like that you know. Anyways, he may still be a bit green, I admit, but he's as gutsy and persistent as you are. That courage of his will especially take him far if he keeps it up."

"He won't kill though. I know he won't."

"He shouldn't have to in the first place. It's not in his nature, and that's fine on its own… You shouldn't have to as well…" Cyber took note of Nova's last worked and walked towards her. He could tell she slouched her head downwards upon the realization of her words, but nevertheless placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Nova looked back up and saw a hint of a smile on the swordsman's face.

"Come, let's hurry back. Tonight's mac and cheese - your favorite." They stare at each other for a moment longer before she nodded. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Cyber took his hands off, and took a few steps backwards before he disappeared. Nova, on the other hand, took in a deep breath, and exhaled it all out right as she took her attention to the Eiffel Tower in front of her.

"Now then. Let the games begin."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Loading..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Loading..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[Initiating Code Miraculous]

.

.

.

[A.C.T.I.V.A.T.E]

* * *

(1) Hakama: loose trousers with many pleats in the front, forming part of Japanese formal dress


End file.
